


Countdown to Christmas Drawing/Writing prompts

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Category: Good Omens
Genre: (s), Christmas, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Multi, Tumblr Prompt, changing pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: Prompts from @winter-soldier-love ‘s prompt listDec 1- decorating the treeDec 2- traditionsDec 3- Christmas sweatersDec 4- first snow dayDec 5- Christmas moviesDec 6- naughty vs. niceDec 7- candy canesDec 8- sleigh rideDec 9- snowmanDec 10- snowed inDec 11- “HOW ARE YOU NOT FREEZING!?”Dec 12- Christmas cookiesDec 13- sickDec 14- “You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch”Dec 15- memoriesDec 16- Christmas concertDec 17- “Frozen counts as a Christmas movie. Shut up”Dec 18- skatingDec 19- snowball fightDec 20- mistletoeDec 21- “Is something burning?”Dec 22- secret SantaDec 23- Christmas lightsDec 24- hot chocolateDec 25- CHRISTMAS!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prompt #1- Decorating the tree

Aziraphale was going to be the death (discorperation) of them. His puppy eyes were unmatched by anything on Earth.

But Crowley was strong, they were not going to budge or break. This was a line they refused to let him cross.

“We are absolutely NOT going to decorate the tree in tartan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to water you writers with comments and kudos!


	2. Prompt #2- Traditions

Crowley shuffled her feet on frozen ground. The howling wind did nothing to dampen the children's choir that rang through a cracked window of the church.

Aziraphale looked at her with concern. “Do you want to go?”

She shook her head. “No, ‘m just a bit cold.”

Aziraphale put an arm around Crowley and she gladly leaned into his warmth, sighing with contentment. Both listened closely as ‘Do You Hear What I Hear?’ faded and ‘God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen’ began.

You might be asking why Aziraphale was out there instead of in the church. It was obvious why Crowley was out there, but Aziraphale? He could go into churches all he wanted.

The answer is simple. Tradition.

You see, Aziraphale use to go all the time. He even sung in some of the choirs. But one cold December night, Aziraphale had been late to a church's annual Christmas Choir performance. As he walked towards the door he noticed something moving in the shadows, just outside of the light from the stain glass windows.

Curious, Aziraphale approached the thing in the shadows, careful not to make a sound. The thing took the shape of Crowley. Aziraphale was about to ask what in the world they were doing there before he noticed that, even behind the sunglasses, Crowley’s eyes were closed and they were swaying slightly. They looked like a charmed snake. In fact, Aziraphale realized that he could hear the choir through the wall.

‘They’re listening to the music,’ Aziraphale thought.

So instead of asking Crowley what they were doing, Aziraphale took a step forwards that crunched the frozen grass loudly, effectively startling them.

Upon seeing it was Aziraphale there, and not some human or animal, Crowley began to splutter and make up an excuse for being anywhere near a holy building.

Aziraphale simply gave a small smile and asked, “Mind if I join you?” Stopping Crowley’s slow retreat away.

They seemed to regain their composure and gave a nonchalant shrug. Both of them stood there in silence, listening to the muted song, until the end of the number. Then Crowley gave a halfhearted excuse and bolted.

It sort of just grew from there.

If Aziraphale happened to notice Crowley lurking in the shadows of a church, he would always ask if he could join them in listening to songs that could sometimes be barely heard. Crowley would startle a little, but less each time, before shrugging or making a noise of noncommitment. Soon they were able to stand through a whole performance without Crowley bolting.

Once, Crowley had asked him why he stayed outside with them when he could have heard the music much better from inside. Aziraphale thought for a second before saying, “Music is just better with company my dear,” and left it at that.

Neither of them had or would ever think of it as a tradition, they just knew they had no plans to stop doing it.

Now, as the performance ended, Aziraphale walked away with Crowley leaning on him. She hummed one of the songs and he smiled at the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> Main- siesieknows  
> Art- siesiedraws


End file.
